Healer of The Ice
by Silverspirit11
Summary: I have made up my own clans..full summary inside...rated K for all the kiddies out there. R&R, please! thnx!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I finally created my own clans!!! Here is my own Allegiances.**

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**IceClan:**  
**Leader:** Frozenstar...female/ normally, Frozentail-Black she-cat with a tan tail, long hair, and green eyes.  
**Deputy:** Whitefur...female-completely white she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Medicine Cat:** Rosethorn...female-reddish/brown she-cat with odd green/blue eyes. **Snowfrost...**female-white she-cat with brown paws, tail tip, and two different colored eyes, one green, one blue**.(MAIN CHARACTER)**  
**Mom:** Pasquepetal...female-white she-cat with purplish/pink in the inside of her ears. She has blue eyes.(warrior)  
**Dad:** Rabbitfoot...male-dark brown tom with white around one eye, a white tail tip, and green eyes. (warrior)

**AshClan: Leader:** Flamestar...male/ normally, Flamespirit- orange/red tom with green eyes, a high pitched voice, and golden paws and tail.  
**Deputy:** Dustfur...male-light brown tom with amber eyes and slight striping in his fur.  
**Medicine Cat:** Brightwhisker...female-calico cat with green eyes and white paws.

**NightClan:  
Leader:** Duskstar...male/ normally, Duskheart-a brown fur and blue eyed tom.  
**Deputy:** Shadowclaw...male-grey tom with white on his chest, black on his tail, and blue eyes.  
**Medicine Cat:** Blacknight...female-black she-cat with green eyes, and long fur.

**BreezeClan: Leader:** Lightstar...male/ normally, Lightwing-pale tan tom with green eyes and a white face.  
**Deputy**: Windfur...male-tan tom with white paws and yellowish eyes.  
**Medicine Cat:** Honeysong...female-golden furred she-cat with beautiful blue eyes.

**Enjoy! R&R Plz!**

**Disclaimer: I am making my own clans and you are asking me to stop just to say that I don't own Warriors?!?!?!?!?! What are you thinking?!?!? Of course I don't own Warriors!!!**

**Summary: A kit, struggling to survive. Her destiny is laid out before her. Her future unkown by all that surround her. She must choose the right way, or all is lost.**

**XX Prologue XX**

A stormy night. The windiest evening of the month. It was a Gathering night, but the Gathering would not be held. Snow and rain combined, dripped from the nettles like thick, wet blood. Only it wasn't as warm as blood. Sheets of snow fell, soaking the anxious cats as they waited for the news.

"StarClan save us! A kit, born without the rest of her litter on a night like this! She will never survive!" cried an impatient cat.

"She WILL survive, or else my name isn't Rosethorn!" cried the medicine cat.

"What will your name be then?" replied the annoyed cat. She wasn't used to anyone except the leader contradicting her, so she was annoyed that she was being told the opposite of what she thought. _I'll take care of her with a few snappy comments...hehe..._ Thought the white she-cat cruelly. _Being the deputy does have it's advantages!_

"Her name will not change, and if she says that this kit will live, then this kit WILL live! And it is not your place, nor your duty to think poorly of our medicine cat who has helped you many times! Do not doubt her!" called a stern voice, the voice that could belong only to her leader. _Crud_.

**A/N: I know that it was a short prologue, but hey! I made my own ALLEGIANCES and that took up almost an entire page! I will add on the Snowfrost's tale...just give me time...thnx!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that it didn't take long for me to add on, but I am currently inspired, and it is the weekend**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put one of these stupid things every chapter? Read my typing-  
I D-O-N-T O-W-N W-A-R-R-I-O-R-S! Sheesh!**

**XX Chapter One XX**

Two moons had passed since the kits birth, and she had nearly died half a dozen times. No one had thought she would live, not even her parents. Only the medicine cat persevered the dream of the little she-cat surviving.

"Snowkit?" Called Rosethorn, the clan medicine cat.

"Yes, Rosethorn?" answered a tiny white kit with brown on her paws and tail. It was an unusual coloring, for most of the clan was white, but some were not. One of her oddities was that she had one green eye, and one blue. No one else in the four clans had that. But the most peculiar thing about her was that she didn't want to be a warrior like the other kits, she was content with being a kit, or even an apprentice. What she really wanted to be was a medicine cat, and only Rosethorn knew that. It was a half moon tonight, so Rosethorn would be meeting with Honeysong , Blacknight, and Brightwhisker to go visit StarClan at the Moon Tree. It was a huge tree that had silver leaves and at night they glowed with moonlight.

"I wanted to let you know that I won't be here tonight, and that I will get back tomorrow. Take care of your parents' other litter, because you are the oldest." Rosethorn told her kindly, but Snowkit took it to mean 'stay here and don't go wandering off'.

"Yes, Rosethorn." The kit said obediently.

"I am entrusting you with the responsibilities of an apprentice even though you are a kit. Can you handle that?" Rosethorn said, knowing that Snowkit was the most mature out of all of the kits, even the ones older than her.

"Yes, Rosethorn." Mewed the tiny kit, never tired of saying her name. Snowkit really liked Rosethorn as both a friend, and a soon to be mentor. She loved her future mentor's name, and hoped that her name would be as nice as Rosethorn's. "While you are gone, I will practice naming all of the herbs and plants' names."

"That would be wonderful." Replied Rosethorn, proud of how well the kit was doing. _She is only two and a half moons old, and already she is farther in her training than the kits who have been around for five ans a half moons! She will make a fine apprentice._ She thought pleased by Snowkit's progress.

When she left, Snowkit went into the medicine cat den and checked all of the supplies, and named all of them out loud. No one disturbed her because they knew what she was doing, and pretty much everyone thought she was a lonely freak. It was true that she only had Rosethorn as a friend, but she was just fine that way, because she knew that someday she would be respected above all except for the leader, and then they would think higher of her. They wouldn't think of her as a weak sickling ever again. _I will be_ _strong! And I will protect and heal my clan!_ Thought the absentminded kit.

**XXX**

The next morning when Rosethorn came back, she found Snowkit talking to one of the apprentices in the medicine cat den. "What are you two- What happened?" She cried startled at the sight that was laid out before her. Weatherpaw was laying down with cobwebs on multiple scratches, a poultice on her leg, and poppy seeds laying in front of her.

"Well, you see, Rosethorn, I fell into the shrubs around the camp and hurt my leg. I managed to walk here before passing out, and when I woke up, all my wounds had stuff on them, and there were poppy seeds in front of me." Explained the grey furred apprentice.

"Did you do this, Snowkit?" Asked Rosethorn, still confused.

"Yes, Rosethorn." Snowkit said with excitement.

"Did you have any help?"

"No, Rosethorn." Squeaked Snowkit.

Rosethorn was speechless. She had never found a kit with this much medicine cat potential. "Snowkit, why don't you go talk with your mother." said Rosethorn, waiting so that she could go get Frozenstar.

"Yes, Rosethorn." Said the kit, as obedient as usual.

Rosethorn left the den at the same time as Snowkit, but went in the opposite direction. "Frozenstar? Frozenstar?"

"Yeeees?" came a reply from inside the igloo like den.

"I would like you to come see something." Rosethorn said, trying to make it sound as though it were unimportant, but really, her heart was pounding.

"Alrighty then, I will be right there." and out came a black she-cat.

Rosethorn led her leader to the medicine cat den, where Weatherpaw was waiting asleep, because she had eaten the poppy seeds.

"What is it that you wanted me to see? All I see is a cat you have healed." Said Frozentail.

"I did not heal this cat." Said Rosethorn quietly, "Snowkit did while I was at Moon Tree."

"WHAT?!?!?!" cried the leader in amazement. "If this is some kind of trick-"

"It's no trick. I came in here to find the two chatting. Weatherpaw had all of the right poultice and webs, and even poppy seeds, which is why she is asleep, right in front of her! She was healing, and I wasn't here to see any of it...Can you imagine it? A single white kit healing a cat three times her size by herself? A Kit! Think about it!" Rosethorn said convincingly. "She is 3 moons younger than the other kits, and yet she knows how to do more than they ever will! She wants to be a medicine cat, and I want her as my apprentice, when the time is right."

"Very well, but right now, I would like to talk to her." Frozenstar said.

"Yes, ma'am. I will go get her." Rosethorn said before leaving the den.

When she returned with Snowkit, the kit looked up at Frozenstar and said, "Yes, I healed her. What else would you like to know? I do not mean to sound disrespectful, Frozenstar. My parents and I have great respect for you, but it may sound like I am being disrespectful. I am not trying to be."

"I understand. I would like to know if you want to be a medicine cat apprentice when you reach six moons old." Replied Frozenstar kindly.

"More than anything!" exclaimed a surprised and excited Snowkit.

"Then a medicine cat you shall be."

**A/N: Did you like it? Hunh? Hunh? Did you? I know that there isn't anything on the other clans yet, but they won't be mentioned until she is an apprentice, and going to a gathering. Maybe earlier...**


End file.
